


An Ameliorated Strategy of Communication

by fluxweed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/pseuds/fluxweed
Summary: He didn’t know how it had become Percy Weasley, of all people, who he snuck around with, finding opportunities for heated moments, who turned him on beyond all reason. But, however it had happened, however it was that they’d arrived here – he definitely didn’t want it to stop.





	An Ameliorated Strategy of Communication

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the most Stephenie Meyer things to ever happen to me, I had a sex dream about Percy Weasley and then promptly got obsessed with him. I never cared about Percy Weasley before now. What has happened to me.

Despite everything, Harry still loved being at the Burrow. When he and Ginny had broken up, he’d almost been more worried about Mrs Weasley’s reaction than he’d been worried about Ginny’s, but both of them had taken it surprisingly well. 

Ginny had agreed with his reasons, admitting that she, too, had noticed them drifting apart, and reflecting that she’d be able to put more effort into her burgeoning Quidditch career if she didn’t have to concentrate on keeping their struggling relationship together. Then she’d given him a wicked grin and pulled him into the most passionate kiss they’d shared in months. “Something to remember me by,” she’d said afterwards, softening the mischievous glint in her eyes by brushing his cheek affectionately.

Mrs Weasley had thankfully not reacted in quite the same way. Ginny had broken the news to her, which saved Harry from the brunt of her disappointment. For the next few days, Harry would catch her gazing at the two of them forlornly, only to look away quickly when Harry caught her eye. After a few weeks, though, when Harry and Ginny behaved exactly as they always had done, just with less hand-holding, Mrs Weasley seemed to accept the new state of affairs and went back to normal – though she still took pains to seat Harry and Ginny next to each other at meal times, as if bumping elbows over shepherd’s pie would be the thing that brought them back together.

It had been half a year now, and Harry loved Ginny just as much as he always had done, but he did not miss being in a relationship with her. He enjoyed her company, and thought she was funny and clever and beautiful, all the things he’d always thought, but it was nice to have a bit of space between them. It helped that Ginny herself was spending less and less time at the Burrow and more time in North Wales, training as reserve Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. 

Harry, however, spent many lazy afternoons there, being fed by Mrs Weasley’s wonderful dinners and lounging around with Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, who placed even more importance on family now than ever before. The hole that Fred had left was still felt keenly amongst them all, but it had been several years since the war; humour and warmth had seeped back into the walls of the Burrow, and any mention of Fred was in a voice filled with happy memories rather than grief. 

It was one such lazy afternoon. Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione, who were arguing about whether or not it was worthwhile to try to get a job in the Ministry.

“That’s precisely why you should,” Hermione was saying. “Because it was so easily corrupted, it’s important to make sure nothing like that can happen again.”

Ron let out a groan. “I just don’t care about politics, Hermione, I’ve told you a thousand times. Besides, I like working in the shop.”

“But we have a responsibility, as public figures!” Hermione argued. “Trust in the Ministry is at an all time low, wizarding society will struggle to function without a stable government, we’re fractured enough as it is!”

“You go and apply to be the Minister, then,” Ron said, waving a hand. “And, come on, we’re hardly public figures. People only care about us ’cause we’re mates with Harry.”

Hermione glanced at Harry, who grimaced apologetically. This argument was one she’d tried with him several times, and he’d shot her down just as vehemently as Ron was doing. 

“Well, I agree with you, Hermione,” Percy chipped in from the armchair by the fireplace.

“There’s a surprise,” Ron muttered.

“Despite everything, the people look towards a central body of authority during difficult times, and it’s important that that authority has integrity.”

“That concept served you well in the past, didn’t it, Perce?”

Percy shot a wounded look at Ron. “My personal failings aside, Ron, you must see that if the Ministry had had stronger internal checks and systems, it wouldn’t have fallen as easily as it did.”

“I just don’t see how getting a job at the Ministry will stop the Minister being killed off and his replacement being put under Imperius.”

“Or _her_ replacement,” Hermione corrected. “Eugenia Jenkins and Millicent Bagnold were both Ministers during Voldemort’s first rise to power.” Ron and Percy both winced at the name. 

“Like I said, then, you go and be Minister.” Ron yawned widely. “You’d sort it all out in a few weeks, tops.” Hermione scowled, but Harry could tell she was secretly pleased that Ron thought so highly of her political skill. 

“Well, I still think it’s worth considering, Ron,” Percy said pompously. He snapped his book closed and stood up. “Actually, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about that – can I have a word?” He nodded his head towards the door that led upstairs.

Harry felt a swooping in his stomach, and nodded. As soon as Percy had left, he dropped his head backwards and let out a groan.

“Why can’t he talk to you here?” Ron asked curiously.

“He keeps trying to drag me into some political press campaign he wants to do,” Harry grouched. “Probably wants to keep it top secret in case the Prophet get hold of the news.”

“What kind of press campaign?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Dunno, I don’t really listen,” Harry said, and Ron snorted. “You should ask him, Hermione, I always zone out as soon as he gets to the phrase ‘ameliorated strategy of communication’.”

“I can see why he’d want to keep that a secret, sounds riveting,” said Ron seriously. “Why are you still sitting here? You don’t want to keep him waiting, and Rita Skeeter could be at the door any minute, trying to get the exclusive scoop.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but dragged himself off the sofa and followed Percy upstairs, leaving Ron chortling behind him.

He made his way to the second floor slowly, the feeling in his stomach intensifying. Percy was waiting for him in his old room, standing by the foot of the bed. Harry had barely stepped over the threshold before Percy was on him, their mouths crashing together, Harry’s back pressed against the wood of the door, which closed with a slam behind him.

His fingers dug into Percy’s hips and he pulled him closer. He felt Percy’s huff of breath against his mouth, and had to suppress a groan of approval. “Silencing charm,” he murmured, biting a path along Percy’s jaw.

“Fuck.” The curse sent a spike of arousal through Harry. Percy was so prim and proper – seeing him like this turned Harry on more than he thought possible. Ginny had been passionate, of course, but Ginny was always passionate in everything she did. Causing uptight, restrained Percy to lose control… that was something else.

Harry continued his path along Percy’s jaw and down his neck as Percy fumbled with his wand and cast the charms. Harry had almost made it to the dip at the base of Percy’s throat when he was dragged back up by Percy’s hand in his hair.

God, Percy’s eyes were so dark behind his horn-rimmed glasses. Harry pulled them off to admire the full effect; the flush on Percy’s freckled cheeks, his kiss-swollen mouth, the way his lidded eyes fixed on Harry. Fuck, Harry was so hard. 

“Bed,” Percy said, and Harry couldn’t have agreed more. They tumbled backwards, not willing to let go of each other. Percy ended up lying on top of Harry, their legs tangled, the hard line of Percy’s cock pressed against Harry’s, making them both gasp. Knowing that Percy was so turned on, feeling him push his hips forward, grinding Harry into the bed… it was almost too much. Harry captured his mouth in another bruising kiss, unable to stop the groan that escaped him.

“We – we have to be quick,” Percy gasped. His fingers scrambled at the waistband of Harry’s jeans.

“Not gonna be a problem.” Harry mouthed at Percy’s neck again, trying to tug Percy’s shirt up. There was so much he wanted to do, so many noises he wanted to get Percy to make, he didn’t know where to start. 

He managed to get Percy’s shirt off at the same time that Percy managed to get Harry’s jeans open. There was a spot on Percy’s shoulder that always made him whine – Harry bit it, and relished the feeling of Percy’s hands faltering, the sound of him losing a little bit more control. 

“Harry,” Percy breathed, and that was almost more than Harry could take. With a little difficulty on the small bed, Harry flipped them over, so Percy – shirtless, disheveled, flushed Percy – lay beneath him. Harry only took a moment to take in the sight, his cock throbbing. They had to be quick, after all.

He ducked his head, leaving a trail of kisses across Percy’s hip bone while he undid Percy’s trousers and pulled them down. Percy’s dick was straining against his underwear, and Harry couldn’t resist nuzzling at it, his own dick tightening in approval when it jumped at his touch. God, he still couldn’t believe they were doing this. He couldn’t believe that he was so turned on by Percy Weasley, of all people. Stuffy, pompous Percy Weasley, who was breathing hard and pushing his hips upwards so Harry could drag down his underwear, which Harry did – slowly, savouring the way the head of Percy’s dick caught on the elastic of his pants, then sprung upwards.

Percy reached down and wrapped his hand around it, giving himself a few languorous strokes. Harry’s breath caught. He couldn’t look away. It was somehow filthier, the fact that this was Percy, that was Percy’s thumb rubbing the head of his cock, Percy’s fingers wrapped around the shaft.

“Fuck.” The curse spilled out of Percy’s mouth for the second time, and it urged Harry back into motion. He ducked his head again, licking and kissing his way to where Percy’s hand was still moving. When he got closer, Harry nudged Percy’s hand out of the way. Percy let go with a gasp, and Harry licked a long stripe up the length of Percy’s cock, root to tip. Percy threw his head backwards, his fists clenching in the sheets by his sides. Harry did it again, a slow, lingering line that made Percy whimper. Harry grinned, and took the head of Percy’s cock in his mouth.

Percy let out a stream of curses, his hand jerking up to tangle in Harry’s hair, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp. Harry lowered his mouth, working his way down until the head of Percy’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it, and Percy yelped. Harry hoped their silencing charms held. 

He glanced upwards as he drew his mouth up. Percy had his eyes clenched shut, his head still thrown backwards, exposing the long line of his freckled neck. He was biting his bottom lip, as if he could stop more noises escaping him by force alone. Harry couldn’t have that – he licked at the slit at the top of Percy’s cock, savouring the flavour of him, and bobbed his head down again, sucking hard.

“Harry.” Percy’s hand tightened in his hair. “Fuck, you’re so – I can’t – feels so good –”

Harry hummed and ground himself down onto Percy’s leg in approval. Percy’s hips twitched upwards in response. “Please,” he gasped. “Fuck, please –”

Harry brought a hand up to work the base of Percy’s cock while he swirled his tongue around the head. Percy thrust his hips up to meet his strokes, and Harry lowered his head again, wanting to feel Percy pushing his cock into Harry’s mouth. But after only a few desperate thrusts, Percy gasped, and pulled Harry’s head up. Harry drew back immediately.

“Merlin, no, come back.” Percy’s eyes were wild, the pupils blown wide, almost eclipsing the blue. He pulled Harry towards him again. “I just – I was so close, I didn’t want – fuck –” He surged forwards, dragging Harry into a frantic kiss.

“Getting close is kind of the point,” Harry gasped out between kisses. He hoped Percy could taste himself in Harry’s mouth. “We have to be quick, you said.” He was straddling Percy now, could feel Percy push himself up into Harry’s denim-clad arse. 

“Fuck that – god, you’re so – I can’t believe –”

“Me neither – _shit_.” Percy shoved Harry’s pants down, grabbed Harry’s dick and squeezed, and at the same time bit a rough, open-mouthed kiss into Harry’s neck. Harry’s hips moved entirely without his permission, pushing into the tight circle of Percy’s fist. “God, Percy –”

“Yeah?” Percy breathed against his ear. “What do you want to do to me, Harry?”

Harry whimpered as a hundred different scenarios flashed through his head. Percy, on his knees in front of Harry, his mouth on Harry’s cock. Percy on top of Harry, riding him while he brought himself off. Percy begging Harry to fuck him harder. Percy with a hand over Harry’s mouth, pounding into him in a Ministry broom cupboard. Percy, Percy, Percy. “I want everything,” Harry panted, “anything you want, I’ll do anything – please – c’mere –” 

With great effort, he scooted his arse backwards, until his cock lay against the hot, hard line of Percy’s. Percy bit down on his neck again as Harry pushed them together, Percy’s hand wrapping around both of them. 

“Fuck.”

Harry didn’t know whether he or Percy had let out the curse. Percy was so warm, underneath him and around him – his fine, delicate hands and his red, hard cock all Harry could think about. Both of them were thrusting their hips mindlessly, the friction driving Harry wild. He could feel his orgasm building, could feel Percy approaching the edge beneath him, their movements frantic and their breath coming in gasps. 

Harry leaned back so he could wrap his hand around their dicks too, squeezing them together, feeling every frenzied jerk of their hips, his every nerve on fire. 

“Fuck,” Percy whimpered. “Fuck, Harry – fuck, I’m going to – fuck – fuck fuck fuck –” Percy tensed, his hips snapping forwards, and shot his release over them both, spilling over his stomach, coating both of their hands and cocks.

Harry didn’t – couldn’t – stop moving. He groaned as he watched Percy throw his head back in pleasure, the feeling of Percy’s seed spilling over his hand surely the hottest thing he would ever experience. He was so close – Percy was relaxing under him, lidded eyes meeting his, his mouth red and swollen – it felt so good – he was so hot, he could feel beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face – he was going to – Percy’s hand was still wrapped around him, god, those fingers – fuck, he was going to – he was – he was –

Orgasm hit him hard, shooting through him like a spell. He fell forwards with the force of it, catching himself with one hand while the other pulled his orgasm from him, dragging out every last morsel of pleasure. Percy mouthed lazy kisses along his cheek and neck, until the last of the aftershocks were done, and Harry collapsed, boneless, next to him. 

They lay there in silence. Harry didn’t want to speak, to break this spell. He knew they’d have to go back downstairs and join the others soon, but he’d just had one of the best orgasms of his life, and he wanted to enjoy it for a few minutes, damn it. Eventually, the sweat cooling on his body made him shiver, and Percy looked over at him.

“We should go,” Harry said reluctantly. 

Percy nodded. “You’re quite right,” he said, and Harry grinned helplessly at the reappearance of Percy’s customary pompous tone. 

He lay there and watched while Percy got up and got dressed, casting cleaning charms and healing charms over both of them in a primly efficient way, until the only sign of what had just happened was Harry lying shirtless on Percy’s bed. 

“Well,” Percy said, a little awkwardly. He gestured to the door. “I’ll just –”

“Yeah,” Harry said, and Percy nodded again. He went to leave.

“Percy?” Harry said just before Percy’s hand touched the doorknob.

Percy looked over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Next time, I want you to fuck me until I forget my name,” Harry said.

Percy flushed magnificently and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Harry grinned and nodded to the door. “They’ll be wondering where we are.” 

Percy cast one last heat-filled look at him, and left without another word.

Harry didn’t know how this had happened, he mused, dragging his T-shirt back on and doing up his jeans. He didn’t know how it had become Percy Weasley, of all people, who he snuck around with, finding opportunities for heated moments, who turned him on beyond all reason. But, however it had happened, however it was that they’d arrived here – he definitely didn’t want it to stop.


End file.
